For instance, international patent application No WO98/33536 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,381 teach various types of manifolds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,267, by reference incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a manifold for a closed system for endotracheal ventilation and aspiration of a patient, which manifold has an interior manifold chamber that defines a through-going axis through the manifold. This manifold suffers from a number of inconveniences as regards manufacturing techniques and use. Among others, the prior art manifold does not enable supply of a fluid to the patient via the manifold while simultaneously the patient's respirator tracts are sucked by means of a catheter advanced through the manifold. Thus, the invention aims to provide an improved manifold that can be manufactured in an inexpensive manner and that allows adjustment of a wide variety of operating states.